a new year at Hogwarts
by hermionewiz27
Summary: As a fifth year Hermione Granger has had a normal life at Hogwarts, but all that changes when a new student comes and turns her life upside down, but maybe not in a bad way. My first story please be kind
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

We're finally back I thought as the train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station, after a long summer break. I stepped off and took a huge breath of fresh air. I looked like at the castle with a smile it felt like I was finally home. I mean I love my parents but at school I fit in all the fun times I've had here.

"Hermione! Move it" I looked behind me and saw Ginny standing behind me arms crossed with a scowl. I stepped aside and she pulled me towards the carriages.

"You won't BELIEVE what I'm about to tell you!" she shouted as soon as they sat down.

"You really won't" said Luna as she sat down next to us.

"What did Ron somehow get a girl to go out with him?" I asked

"Hermione be realistic Ron will never get a date, my news is so much more interesting. There's a new student coming to Hogwarts" Ginny exclaimed

"That's your big news?" I asked I'd known about the new guy for a month. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to show him around if he was in Gryffindor. "I've known that for a month Gin."

"WHAT" she whined "why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause Dumbledore told me to keep quiet" That made Ginny shut up. I looked at Luna who rolled her eyes. Ginny kept quiet the rest of the ride to the castle only speaking up once to ask if I knew his name. I told her no the just know the\at he is a 5th year like me, Ron, and Neville.

We walked though the doors of the castle and waved to a few people when Ginny couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What are you doing for your birthday this year?"

"Same as last year renting a muggle hotel room and having the party/sleepover." I loved my birthday parties each year. Being a model student Professor Dumbledore lets me go away for one weekend near my birthday and have a party with my friends.

"Alright! That was so much fun last year" Ginny cried.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun last year" Luna said and I was never more grateful that she was normally very quiet.

We said goodbye to Luna and headed to the Gryffindor table and slid in next to Ron and Neville.

"Bout time you guys got here" Ron said

"Hi Ron how was your summer? Mine was great thanks for asking!" I said as Ginny roared with laughter.

"You guys know what a mean" he pouted. I laughed and said hi to Neville as Professor McGonagall came in with the 1st Years in tow. They sorting hat sang its song and we watched the sorting that started with Abbott, C.J. and ending with Wells, Summer. Ron picked up his fork and looked up at Dumbledore waiting for the man to make the announcements to eat.

"Welcome everyone old and new to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now before we start the feast we have one more student to sort. . ." Ron gave a loud groan at there being another student to sort "I hope all of you will welcome him with open arms and show him the ropes here at Hogwarts."

I couldn't believe it Ron groaned right when the Headmaster said the new kids' name. I turned to Ginny but she didn't look at me she looked up to the front where a black haired boy was sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. There was no way I was going to get anything out of Ginny. The boy up front was a Romeo if I'd ever seen one with messy hair and bright green eyes.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled I'd have to show him around and I didn't even know his name.

"Finally!" Ron cried and started digging into the food that had suddenly appeared I shock off the feeling and dug in. Ginny pulled me into a conversation about Lavender Brown's newly dyed hair that I never noticed Mr. Romeo come up behind me.

"Excuse me!"

"A horrible , huh?" I said and turned around and saw him standing behind me with a smile.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I saw Ginny making an amazed face out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes you can," he sat down next to me "I need someone to show me around and the Headmaster suggested you." That was when I noticed I was wrong earlier. If before he looked like a Romeo up close he looked like a god.

"Sure can, but I don't think we met properly I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter" He said what a beautiful name I thought

"How do you do?" I asked

"Well how do you do?" he repeated with a handsome smile

"Very well thank you." And I introduced him to Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Harry and Ron started a conversation about sports and he didn't say a thing more to me all night till we were all back and the common room when he told me good night and I would lying to say that my stomach didn't flip flop at that.


	2. Gred and Forge and Breakfest

Thanks you to everyone that has reviewed for this story here is the 2nd chapter and if anyone has some ideas for this story to help me along I would be very happy

Thanks you to everyone that has reviewed for this story here is the 2nd chapter and if anyone has some ideas for this story to help me along I would be very happy.

_I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did_

"Ah oh. . ." I groaned as sunlight poured into the room. It was 6:30. Well I didn't plan on getting up this early but now I can get in the shower before Lavender and Pavarti get up. I climbed out of bed, grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. Where I took a long time on purpose so that both of them would be waiting to get in. That's what they get for keeping me up with their giggling and gossip last night. I dried my hair and went out to the dorm.

"Hermione! Why did you take so long in the bathroom? You know that I need to apply my cream at 6:45 so that I get no wrinkles". Lavender pouted.

"I am so sorry Lavender I totally forgot." Not I thought "It won't happen again." I finished with a smile. I brushed past them grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. This is starting to be a good day I thought and began to hum a tune from one of my favorite movies.

"Hermione" I looked up and saw Harry sitting on the couch with that same handsome goofy smile.

"Good morning we're you waiting for me?" I asked

"Yeah Ron went on ahead but you said you'd show me around so I waited that way you didn't think I was still asleep."

"Well thank you for waiting we should go now." I told him. Wow he's so thought full Ron would have left me waiting in a heart beat and Neville would just follow Ron. It was a nice feeling to be noticed a little.

I took Harry down the many staircases pointing out things here and there,

"Watch out for that step you have to up over it or your leg will get stuck,"

"That's a painting of the founder's. The door next to it leads to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom".

"The suits of armor like to move so don't use them the find your way" and so on till in no time at all we were down to the great hall.

"Hi Ron." We said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Llo, Ermone n Arry." Came the reply

"For goodness sakes Ron swallow your food before you try and talk. It's disgusting and no one wants to see food that's in you mouth." I yelled at him sometime I think I go to school with 5 year olds.

"If I swallowed my food you have made a sarcastic comment about me not answering". He shot back at me

"I would not have" I probably would have "Just for I'm not helping with Snape's class this week." I smiled knowing I had him there.

"Fine" Ron said crossing his arms right when Harry asked who Snape is.

"Snape's the potions teacher and you'll do good not to get on his bad side."

"Why?' He asked

"Plan and simple you're a Gryffindor Snape hates us. He hates all the students except for Sylerians," Ron said and then proceeded to tell Harry all the bad things Snape has done to them. I leaned back in my chair I liked Harry but answering questions a lot got on my nerves a bit just a bit.

However my peace wouldn't last cause right then and there Fred and George Weasley decided that they were going to come and meet there younger siblings new friend.

"Hello Inkle Ronnikins how are you? Are you going to introduce us to you new friend?" Said Fred or George I can't tell them apart.

"And Hermione too how have you been haven't seen you since last night so much must have happened since then you must call me and we can talk all about it." Said the other in a high girly voice.

"Introduce your self's" Ron said going red at the ears in embarrassment.

"Very Well,"

"I'm Gred and this is Forge"

"We are the Weasley twins"

"The pranksters of Hogwarts"

"Now that you know"

"About us what about you?"

"We don't need much"

"Just your name"

"And why your hanging out"  
"With this loser" They both ended putting a hand on each of Ron's shoulders. Harry laughed good naturally and answered their questions. Ron may get mad with them at time but the twins are very entertaining until they take my stuff like last year.

"Miss Granger." Confused I looked around and saw Professor McGonagall with my schedule.

"Thank you Professor," I took the timetable and smiled at my favorite teacher.

"You're in for a fun morning Miss Granger" she said with a trace of a smile and handed Harry, Ron, Fred and George their schedules. I looked down at mine and couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked those bright green eyes shining. I just thrust my schedule under his nose and read aloud:

Monday-

History Of Magic: 8:15 – 9:30 w/ Hufflepuff

Potions: 9:45-11:00 w/ Slyterian

Break

Lunch:12:30-1:30

Transfiguation:1:45- 3:00

"I couldn't ask for a worse Monday morning." I scowled I may love school and be good at it but even I know Professor Binns class is horrible and that Snape is evil.

"I have the same thing" both Harry and Ron said but Ron continued " That's just cruel giving us Binns and Snape first thing in the morning on a Monday it should be a law not to do that". Now normally I would disagree with Ron if he was talking about any other teacher but even I can't disagree that it should be a law not to have Binns and Snape on the same day let alone the same morning.

"Well that's tough love bro," said one of the twins

"Yeah well good luck with that," said the other hit Ron on the shoulder "Bye" they said and walked out of the Great Hall.

"We should go to" I told them and we walked out of the Hall to the 4th floor. My day just went from good to bad real fast.

Please Review 


	3. Past and Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**I want to thank everyone that's reviewed for this story and every to the people that have been taking the time to read it. Here's chapter 3**_

"Come on slowpokes" I yelled "we need to hurry to get good seats"

"Hermione you would be the only person who would want to get to history of magic early to get good seats" Ron called dragging his feet up the stairs after me.

"Fine then Ron" I started in what people like to call my I'm right your wrong voice. "Then I guess you don't want to get the spot in the back of the classroom you like because I heard Ernie from Hufflepuff was coming to class early to get it." That worked Ron sped right up to where Harry and I were on the 2nd floor landing.

To Ron's delight when we got to the classroom his favorite seat in the back was not taken and he ran there to claim it. Meanwhile I went to the middle of classroom and sat down. After 4 years of study I knew that if I sat right in the middle I could hear the lesson fine and keep awake, people that sat up front normally fell asleep really fast letting me hear Binns and the people in the back were passing notes and rowdy keeping me awake.

"Are you going to be going to sleep?" Harry asked next to me

"NO!" I told him " I never sleep in class I take notes" I told him

"Good cause I want to talk to someone and the only people I know are you, Ron and Neville who both said they want to sleep" He explained for me.

"You may reconsider that after his class" I told him

"He can't be that bad and Snape can't be either" He said recalling their previous conversation "My mom told me he's nice if you get to know him." At this time Binns came in to start the class

"He's a ghost!" Harry said next to me. I keep forgetting he hasn't been here before this year. He even remembered to jump the trick step on the way to class.

"Yeah" and I proceeded to tell him how Binns fell asleep in front of a fire and when he got up he left his dead body behind.

"That's really weird," He said with a smile and turned to pay attention to Binns. I was so happy for a moment that I finally had a friend that would pay attention to class.

However barely 10 minutes into class Harry was starting to fall asleep. I prodded him with a quill and he jolted awake. It was kind of sad because Binns had just finished role call and was now going over the grading system.

"Does he always have this drawling boring voice?" Harry asked with a yawn

"Yes he does and you missed your chance to sit in the back too" I said with a smile hey I warned him.

"Hey can I ask you some questions" He asked looking at me with wide eyes almost like a child.

"Ask away but you'll have to answer mine too." I told him

"Where do you live and with whom?" He questioned.

"I live with my Mum, Dad and my baby sister in Bristol." I told him.

"What's your sister's name and how old is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth or Lizzie and she's 4 years old" I smiled thinking of my little sister. It was a big surprise that my mom had Lizzie when I was 11 getting home after my first year at Hogwarts. Lizzie looks just I did when I was little with curly brown hair that I was sure would turn bushy like mine when she was older.

"I have a little brother named Matthew he's 6 only a few years older then your sister and I have a sister whose 10 her names Rosie she'll be coming here next year." Harry told me. I had to smile when he talked about his siblings you could tell that he loves them.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" I asked

"No ask away" He told me.

"How come you weren't here for your 1st though 4th year?" That question had been on the tip of my tongue since yesterday at dinner. "I mean you have a British accent so how come?"

I right away wished that I hadn't asked that because right away he's face darkened and a frown came to his face. I never seen him looking so remorse or angry not even when Neville dumped he's plate in Harry's lap at dinner last night.

"If you don't want to tell me that's ok I don't need to know" I said quickly I didn't want to lose his friendship because I asked at stupid question.

"No it's ok it will be good for me to tell someone, but you must promise not to tell a single soul." He said and I nodded wanting to know what could make him so angry. "My father is an auror for the ministry and my mother is a healer. About 5 years ago my father got a assignment the meant he would have to relocate to France for a few years because of a wizard there that was trying to take over. The man's name was Voldemort."

"The dark wizard that disappeared 14 years ago?" I asked

"The one and only my dad was the one that fought him before he retreated to France. Voldemort went to France to regain strength and decided to take over the French Ministry before coming back to England. My father and a few other elites from England were sent to join French ranks to destroy Voldemort once and for all. All of my family was moved to France because of my dad and because my mum could be a healer for our side. I was tutored by aurors and my parents for the 5 years this went on. This past April they found him and managed to kill him but not with out a price. My fathers got scars on his face from the battle and a bum leg that doesn't like to work some days and my little brother was almost killed trying to be sent back to England. That's the story but you can't tell anyone about this the French don't want people knowing because their ministry's so weak right now and the aurors don't want it getting out. If anyone else asks you my mother moved us to the U.S. for a few years because her cousin there was diagnosed with cancer ok?"

"Ok" I nodded. Wow that was really weird to think he was in the middle of a war and he always seems so happy and laid back I guess there's truth in the saying that "there's more to someone then meets the eye".

"You two done staring into space? Cause we've got to get to our next class" Ron's voice cut though my thinking and I looked up and nodded. I gathered my things and we left the room.

I didn't think on my conversation with Harry until he pulled me aside before entering the potion's chamber.

"Please don't think I'm any different because of what I told you ok?" He said in a whispered voice like if he was afraid someone would over hear him.

"Oh don't worry I'm still be your friend," I reassured him. That was weird why would he worry that I wouldn't want to be friends with him. He could easily be friends with whoever he wanted why pick me?

"Ok" he grinned with the same lopsided smile he always had "Should we make our way into the class room"

"We shall" Into the death chamber that is potions class we went. Ron waved to us when we went in he had saved us 2 seats in the middle because the back was already taken up by their classmates.

"Malfoy's comes to school here?" Harry almost shouted his voice dripping with disgust.

"Sadly so you know Malfoy do you" I asked

"We have had the pleasure of meeting on numerous occasions." Sarcasm flowed out of his mouth. And just like clockwork Malfoy decided to come over to pay his dear friends from Gryffindor a visit.

"Well, well, well look who we have here Pothead has decided that he is going make friends with Weasel and the Mudblood how like a Potter to mingle with people like blood traitors and mudbloods". Malfoy drawled.

"Shut your trap ferret there my friends and their better then those two cement blocks that you make follow you every where like your bodyguards. What's the matter to afraid to fight your own battles with people?" Harry shot back mocking him. Harry was getting that angry look on his face again.

"Well at lest I'm not friends with a mudblood do you and Weasel take turns shagging her or do you make it a 3-some." Malfoy said with a smile. That blew it for Harry. He stood up and before Malfoy had a chance to catch his breath throw a punch at Malfoy.

SMACK! Harry hit Malfoy right in the nose and blood was dripping down his face as Malfoy was flung backwards. All the Gryffindor's cheered. But as all good things are at Hogwarts it was short lived because at that moment Snape came though the doors clock flying behind him like a kite and yelled:

"WHAT is going on HERE!" with a scowl he looked across the room with hawk like raptor vision.

"It was Potter Professor he punched me right here in the nose…" but Malfoy's amazement and to many others in the class Malfoy's nose was no longer gushing blood in fact it looked brand new and the blood on the floor and on Malfoy's shirt was sparkling clean. "But, but, but"

"Take your sit Mr. Malfoy and turn in your books to page 394" Snape growled as he went to the front of the class. When Snape started telling them how important there O.W.L.S year was Harry turned to face me.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" He asked with a smile he must have thought he would get a detention.

"It was really simple as soon as Snape entered the room I cast "Srgougfy" on the floor and on Malfoy and used "Episkey" on his nose". I said proud that no one saw me. "but how did you know it was me?"

"I saw you pull your wand out from the corner of my eye. You did a good job" He said with a grateful smile. I felt my heart melt in chest.

"Well I try". I blushed.

"Miss Granger what was the last thing I just said". Snapes voice breaking though their conversation.

"You were asking me what the you said was" I said I couldn't help stop the statement from coming out of my mouth. First Binns, then Malfoy, now Snape it's too much for a girl on at Monday morning.

"Before that" He growled not happy with my previous comment.

"You will telling us about how this year will be hard and you don't think most of us will be here next year for NEWT potions." I said with a straight face staring back at him.

"Fine but 10 points will be taken for your cheek." I sighed but it was no big deal I would get them back during Transfiguration.

"Why did you take points away from her?" Harry asked. Oh Harry don't I got you out of one detention I don't think I can pull another.

"What did you say Mr. Potter?"

"Why did you take away points she answered your question truthfully if you wanted her to tell you what you said before the last thing you just said you should have said that" Harry stood up

"I am the teacher Potter sit back down or go to the Headmasters office."

"You're being unfair to her"

"Go to the Headmasters office and detention tomorrow night Potter" Snape said ending it. Harry gathered his things and without a look back walked out the door.

_**Please review for this chapter I worked real hard on it. Also I will be really busy with school till about May13 so if it takes me a bit to update I'm sorry but I have exams that I need to study for. Please review again and thank you to every one who has reviewed so far.**_


	4. Two new teachers

I want to thank everyone whose reviewed and read this story and please review with any advice you may have for me and here's chapter 4

_**I want to thank everyone whose reviewed and read this story and please review with any advice you may have for me and here's chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction**_

Chapter 4

A week had passed since the school year started and Harry was fitting in quite well if I say so myself. He knew how to get to great hall with out any trouble now. He has also made his mark on the school rather fast. All of the 3rd years to 6th years have taken to calling him hot Harry. Heck even some of the 7th years think he's hot and I can't say I disagree but I'm sure going to tell anyone that I don't want to lose my new friend. This is what gets me though Harry doesn't even seem to notice he just goes on like this is normal. I getting ahead of myself though he also has been talking to Fred and George all three of them with evil smirks on their faces and when I confronted them about it all of them put on these fake, innocent smiles I just know their up to something.

Moving aside from Harry our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hasn't been here all week. Professor Dumbledore said he's been sick but for the whole week? It really weird and he's not even in the hospital wing. I know I went there no Wednesday because a 1st year fell off their broom and I had to take her there. Oh look at the time I need to get down to breakfast.

I left the common room and Harry greeted me at the staircase and we walked down to breakfast.

"Do you know our first class today I lost my schedule" he said with a smile.

"D.A.D.A. but I don't know if we will have it cause the teacher hasn't been here all week" I explained for him

"I hope we have it" He said "It sounds exciting" He smiled but something in his eyes told me he knew something I didn't but he got that look a lot so I didn't think to much of it.

We walked down to breakfast and played 20 questions to take up time. I learned that Harry's favorite color is red, he has a dog, and he can speak French. Seeing as he spent a few years in France that didn't surprise me much. He told me something in French but I don't know what I only know some Spanish. The morning went like it normally did Ron chocked on something at breakfast and Ginny reprimanded him until Neville cooled her down. After breakfast we said Good bye to Ginny and headed to the 3rd floor where the defense classroom is. We got there early and choose 4 seats in the front row. Ron was talking to Harry and Neville about Quiddicth (AN: I tried to spell it right) and I was trying to study in case the Professor came today, but something was bugging me. Harry got a letter this morning from Hedwig, who is such a pretty owl, from his family. Ever since he has been really happy and a little giddy, like he knows something the rest of us don't. When I asked him about it he just smiled and said that it was nothing. I have a suspicion that he has a girl friend in France. This thought has bothered me since he told me about being there for a few years. I shouldn't care it's his life why would I care if he has a girlfriend it's not my problem. My inner debate was stopped when the rest of the class came in. We heard the bell ring in the distance and we sat there for a while when all of the sudden:

_**BOOM!!**_

The classroom rocked back and forth for a minute and there was smoke everywhere. Some people screamed and got up out of their seats. I was about to get up when I noticed that Harry hadn't moved in fact had a smile on his face like he had a good laugh. I sat back down and watched Harry who laughed when a student tried to leave the room only to shot backwards by a force on the wall. I leaned over to talk to Harry when a voice magnified across the classroom.

**"5****th**** year students prepare for a year of hard learning and if your good some fun"**

** "Wrap it up"**

** "Don't ruin my fun Moony, because this year students you have not one but two teachers for this class introducing Professor Lupin." **At this a young man with graying hair stepped out to the front and gave a smile to the class who had managed to get back to their seats. Harry was laughing when "our Professors" were talking that was proof he knew them.

**"And now for the amazing, spectacular, wonderful, handsome…"**

"Vain" Professor Lupin said and the class laughed

**"Brilliant, han…. Hey that's not nice"** and the class roared with laughter buy the voice got over it **"handsome Sirius Black"**

Another man stepped out to the front of the class and made a few bows.

"Now to get serious" Professor Lupin said

"Why would want to get me" Professor Black said with a cocky smile and this time the class groaned

"Ignoring him I as you heard" with a glare at Professor Black "I am Professor Lupin and the idiot over there is Professor Black"

"Don't call me that I'm Sirius"

"We will be your Professors this year and because it is your O.W.L year I expect you to listen to almost everything we say and now Sirius is going to go over the schedule for the year Sirius?" Professor Black or Sirius was talking to Harry whispering into his ear when Professor Lupin called him. The rest of the class we talked about what we were doing this year and did a get to know everyone activity. When class ended Harry was called to stay after class I waited outside the door for him. It was a while before he came out and he looked surprised to see me there.

"You didn't have to wait for me" he said with a guilty look.

"I wanted to ask you how you knew the Professors" I said as we started walking towards the common room.

"They're my uncles" Harry said with a smile "I got a letter from them this morning saying that they would be here today."

"Oh" I said but I couldn't help but feel a little happy that the letter had been from his uncles and not a girl friend in France. I must have had a weird look on my face because he asked if I was alright. "I'm fine but I have been meaning to ask you if you want to come to my birthday party next weekend. If you want to we have a portkey to leave the great hall at 6 Friday night."

"A party! How old will you be?"

"16" I said

"Well sure I'll come, I'll talk to you more about it later O.k. I am going to try out for Quiddicth right now." He explained to me but I didn't mind I'm just glad he's coming to my party.

_**Thank you, to Fibinaci who is the only person who reviewed with ideas for this story. Please to everyone else review it doesn't take long if you have any ideas I will read them all.**_


	5. Party part 1

I won't say a lot but thank you for the people who reviewed and here's chapter 5

_**I won't say a lot but thank you for the people who reviewed and here's chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be a billionaire**_

They week went by quickly for everyone at Hogwarts. It went by real fast for me, I thought as I stood in the Great Hall waiting for my friends to come downstairs. I was shaking I knew it. I love my birthday and still get excited about it even though I'll be 16 in 2 days. My party's tonight and a sleepover to Saturday but my real birthday is on Sunday. I was a little worried because Ron and Luna have a tendency to fight about stupid things so I'm hoping they will behave.

"Hey Hermione" I looked up and saw Harry and Ron coming down stairs.

"Hello boys all ready?" I asked and saw Harry give his now famous smile at me, and even though it's probably not true it seems like he only gives to me. I didn't get much more time to talk to the boys because Ginny, Luna and Neville came downstairs ready to go. However I promised my parents that I would go over some rules. So I put on my "matter of fact" voice and listed my parent's rules.

"Can't go anywhere with out permission, If we do go somewhere be back by 12, no people of the same sex sleeping together in bed," Hermione looked at Ginny and Neville to whom this rule was directed and continued "Behave and please not a lot of roughhousing." I concluded and held out the porkey (an old football) and everyone touched it and in a few seconds we were transported to a hidden area by the hotel. I landed with a thump but my landing didn't hurt like I thought it would. I saw everyone get up when a voice scared my senseless

"Mione can you get off me" The voice came from under me and I jumped. I had landed on Harry. I got up and I'm sure my face must have been so red.

"I am so sorry Harry I really can't land well with porkeys." I stammered out

"Oh it's no problem Mione" When did he start calling me Mione I thought "It was my fought I never was very good with porkeys." He said with a smile. We must have been staring for a while because Ron broke the silence.

"Are you two done staring at each other lets go" Ron complained. I blushed and walked in front of everyone.

"Right this way everyone" I knew I was still red so I keep looking straight ahead and barely noticed Ginny hit Ron with her shutcase.

I led the way to the front of the hotel and we walked into the lobby. I had told everyone to wear muggle clothes so we fit right in I was fine and I saw a couple in the corner of the room.

"Mum, Dad!" I shouted and ran to give them a hug. I had missed them but didn't know till I saw them. I gave them both a hug and waved my friends over. "Mum and Dad you know Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. This is Harry our new friend at school." I told them

"Nice to meet you Harry. You can call me Mrs. Jane and this is my husband Mike." Mum introduced her self

"Nice to meet you both too." Harry said politely

"And hello to everyone else who wants to go to our rooms?" my dad asked everyone. We all agreed and my dad told us Luna the room number and they got in one elevator and me and my friends got in the other one. Luna hit floor 18 and we went up. Ron tried to jump when the elevator stopped but I gave him a look and he stopped I am always afraid the cable will snap. We got up and it looked like construction was going on because everything had tarps over it. We walked down the hallway and saw the opening and could see how far up we were.

"Where's my mum and dad" after a few minutes of the boys dropping things to see if they would hit anyone.

"No clue" was everyone's reply. I pulled out my cell phone that my parent's gave to me in the lobby. I punched in my dad's number and waited all aware that my friends were staring at it.

"Dad where are you?" I asked into the phone "Floor 18…..uh huh……Luna said…….oh ok bye be there soon". I got off the phone and saw them staring at it. "What"

"I've never seen a fellytone that small before." Ron said and Ginny nodded too.

"It's a cell phone it's a small phone that you carry around with you" I told them and before they could say any thing else I told them what my dad had told me. "As it turns out we're on the wrong floor my dad said 418 not floor 18".

"How in the world did you mess that up" Ron half way shouted at Luna who ignored him and walked to the elevator.

We finally got to the room and Ron then plopped down on one of the beds. My parents where in the adjoining bedroom and came out to greet us. We all got situated my mom asked if we would rather eat or swim first. Ron said eat (wonder why) but the rest of us said swim so we got changed and went back downstairs to the pool. When we got down Ginny pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Are you sure you want to go swimming" Ginny gave me a worried look and I gave her a smile

"I wouldn't be worried about that I'm worried about my temper it's my first day so I'm worried I may get upset for no reason."

"I'll know why don't worry I'll help." Ginny said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back glad that at least she knew.

"Thanks now go get in the pool I'll be right back" and I walked to the bathroom. It was just my luck that my period would come on my birthday. I really should have taken Ginny warning better but I didn't think back on the conversation.

_**Yeah I know that this is really short chapter I had wanted it longer but I'm splitting Hermione's party into 3 parts the other 2 should be longer then this one was. Also I want to tell everyone that I'm trying to juggle both my stories and so I will be updating a chapter on that story before another chapter on this story but I know what I'm going to do for both so it shouldn't take long. There's also the fact that tomorrow is my last day of school so yippie no more 7 hours of school till August 25. **__****_


	6. Party part 2

Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner

_**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. We have been on vacation for almost a week. So here's chapter 6.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter except this story and what I have bought with my own money**_

"Look out below" Ron shouted and jumped into the pool at the hotel. We all laughed at his face when he hit the water. He didn't know that the water was cold. Ginny, Luna and I all took our time getting in unlike the boys. Mum threw me my goggles and I put them on before the boys (Ron) took them. I didn't take long for everyone to get use to the water even though it was an indoor pool. Ron swam under Luna and dunked her. I was stupidly laughing and didn't notice Harry coming up behind me and pulled me under. I kept kicking at him as we came up and he winced.

"Oh Harry did I hurt you" I said. I'm use to Ron doing things like that and that's the only way Ron will normally let go.

"No but you got water in my eye and I have my contacts in" He explained. So he has contacts I wondered if just didn't have his glasses on or not.

"Here take my goggles because Ron likes to splash a lot." I told him and handed him the goggles. He put them on and I continued "How long have you had con...Ron!!" I yelled as Ron picked me up and threw me into the deep end. I grunted same thing every year Ron and surprisingly Neville both like to rough house in a pool and so does Harry apparently.

"He threw me to" Said a voice to my right. Ginny swam up beside me and groaned.

"I hate quidditch" I told her.

"I know he wouldn't be this strong if he hadn't made the team." She said.

"Let's jump him maybe both of us could bring him down" I whispered to her.

"Agreed" Ginny said and we set off behind him. I jumped on his back and Ginny grabbed his legs. He kicked and was going to dunk us with us on him. I was ready if I was going down he was to but I screamed when I heard Harry's voice behind me

"That's not fair" He said and pulled me off Ron. I kicked and scrummed but he won't let go.

"Traitor" I said and watched Neville pull Ginny off Ron and Ginny gave him a look like oh you're so dead. I gave Harry my best "don't mess with me" glare that normally works on Ron, but he just laughed and kept his hold on me.

"Ron we have a prisoner" Harry shouted to Ron and mentioned to me.

"Just wait till you go to bed" I told him.

"You won't do anything to me" He grinned. Crap I thought and I put my head down so that he couldn't see me blush.

"Hermione!" I looked up and saw my mum waving for me to come over there. I looked at Harry who let go but stayed close enough so that I couldn't escape.

"Yes Mum" I said after I had swum over there.

"Go see what kind of pizza everyone wants, you want pepperoni right?" Mum asked me

"Yeah what do you want Harry?" I turned and asked him.

"Pepperoni's good" He said after thinking about it for a while. I turned back around to mum.

"I know Ron will eat whatever, and Ginny will only eat plain cheese pizza." I told her and she nodded and walked away. Harry and I swam back over to where everyone was and swam for another half an hour before mum called us all back in. Ginny, Luna and I changed in the pools bathroom and the boys went upstairs to change. We got to the table in the atrium of the hotel before the boys and we all grabbed two pieces before Ron came down and ate it all like last year. Luna had finished her second soda by the time I had finished remembering and I had to ask what was up.

"Luna are you alright you drank your soda real fast." I asked her.

"It's really good I've never had soda before" she replied. Boy do I know that feeling. With dentist parents I never had soda until my grandma had bought me a coke at a carnival. Mum had gotten so mad, so now I can have soda on special occasions or by not telling them I've had it.

"Just don't drink to much Luna. It stains your teeth and will give a lot of energy and then knock you out later." I warned her. She nodded and waved to the boys who had just come down. Ron dived for the pizza and put 4 on his plate to "start off with". I made a face and Harry saw my face and laughed. "He's like a pig on a farm" I said.

Everyone talked a bit and soon all the food was gone. We all headed upstairs because the pool and ice rink were closed for the night. We made it upstairs with out a hassle this time and Ron promptly collapsed on one of the beds.

"I'm sleeping here" He said.

"We discussed this Ron the girls get the beds unless you want to sleep with your sister." I told him. I had explained all of this to him before we had left but I tried to calm myself down.

"Presents time!" my dad shouted and Neville came up

"You got to open mine first" he said with a smile. I told him o.k. and opened the present. It was book about plants that have healing purposes. I smiled I was thinking about becoming a healer so this would be a big help.

"Thanks Nev" I said and gave him a hug then grabbed Ron and Ginny's present, a book on wizarding history from Gin and a box of sugar quills that looked like a new version of Hogwarts a History. So my parents couldn't tell. Then my parents got me a new fiction book called Wicked.

"You always liked the Oz stories so we thought you would like that." My mom told me later. Luna gave me a new potions kit, and last but not least Harry gave me a book called Muggle vs. Magic the many arts of healing and I gave him a big hug. I had looked everywhere for this book they didn't have it in Diagon alley or Hogsmeade. We watched T.V. for a while Ron and Ginny had fun flipping the channels and Luna was sipping another soda. Then out of the blue Neville had an idea.

"Lets go out the beach and just walk around" He said and everyone quickly agreed. My mum only told us to be back by 11 when they shut the doors to the beach. We set off. As soon as we got to the beach Ron dared Neville to test the water. They ran off to see how cold it was. Ginny and Luna ran after them. I laughed and walked after them I had no reason to rush when Harry grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you" He asked. I nodded and walked after him. He took me up towards the dunes were it was darker and sat down and pulled me down next to him. "Can I ask you a frank question?"

"Yes Harry"

"Well do you like me?" He asked

"Yeah Harry you're my friend of course I like you" I said not understanding what he was getting at.

"No I mean do you like like me more then a friend?" He asked again and I looked up at him his eyes were staring back a me with a powerful look and a kind look. I hope that means he's not mad. But I thought I did a good job covering it up until now. Oh I he hates me he must to know that your brainy bookworm friend has a crush on you.

"Hermione" he said and I was broken out of my thoughts. "So do you" he asked again

"Kinda" I mumbled and dropped my head down. I'm so sure my face looks like Ginny's hair.

"Would you like to be my girl friend?" He asked. I couldn't believe it did he just ask if I wanted to be his girl friend. Me book worm Granger.

"Why would you want to date me I'm nothing special?" I told him he was probably put up to by Ron or someone to ask me out. Because I'm not pretty I have bushy plain brown hair and I know I'm annoying when I'm being smart but I've been trying to work on it.

"What do you mean you're not special? I think your great and you're really smart. Your really nice to people and hardworking and pretty."

"I'm not pretty" I told him

"Yes you are, you have beautiful hazel eyes that light up when you just figured something out, and your hair is so soft and even though it's bushy it suits you. I couldn't see you without your bushy hair." He said. He thinks I'm pretty I thought.

"But I'm so bossy and annoying" I said and I started to cry. Curse you period I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't my first day. "I don't mind you being bossy it keeps me on my feet, and every one has annoying qualities like I have an annoying temper when provoked and am a little protective" He said that last bit in a whisper.

"So you really do like me?" I asked I still couldn't believe that he did

"Yes I really like you Hermione and why are you crying?" he asked and pulled me into a hug. Even thought I hadn't given him an answer.

"I don't know why I'm crying but yes" I told him

"You'll go out with me?" He said with a huge grin. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He grabbed me tighter and we just stayed like that for a while till I stopped crying.

"Sorry for crying" I said a little embarrassed.

"No problem" he said took my hand and kissed me right on the lips. He grinned and moved to go but stopped and saw my face. I was in shock that he had kissed me.

"Is something wrong" He asked concern filled his eyes.

"No" I blushed "I've just never been kissed before" I dropped my head down again.

"Well did you like it?" He asked a sly look on his face.

"Yeah" I mumbled I've been doing that a lot today. He just grinned at me, grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up with the others. As we got close to the others I thought about the kiss. Best birthday present ever I thought.

_**I hope that this chapter is long enough for some people, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. We went on vacation and we didn't have internet access where we were. So I hope this well keep everyone happy. I will try to update every two weeks. So until then please review. **_


End file.
